Jestem jedyną osobą zasługującą na koronę
Total Drama Big Brother 2 Dni 16-19 (3. Nominacje) Lektor: Na początku w domu Wielkiego Brata było czternastu uczestników. Po pierwszym tygodniu pożegnaliśmy Iris, ale największa zmiana nastąpiła na koniec drugiego tygodnia, gdy tego samego dnia Lion został wyeliminowany i zaraz po tym do domu wprowadzili się Klein i Samantha. W ten sposób liczba uczestników wróciła do czternastu. Teraz właśnie dwójka nowych mieszkańców ma największą władzę, bo to od nich będzie zależało, kto w tym tygodniu zostanie nominowany do opuszczenia domu. Z kim Klein i Samantha nawiążą dobre relacje, a z kim być może będą mieli konflikt? I co najważniejsze, kto przez nich będzie zagrożony eliminacją? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 16 9.10: Domownicy budzą się po wczorajszej eliminacji oraz podwójnym debiucie. Samantha i Klein otrzymali pełen dostęp do sypialni Głowy Domu, gdzie oczywiście spędzili noc. Nikki: 'Prawie zapomniałam, że mamy tutaj dwie nowe osoby... '''Junior: '''Nie narzekałbym, gdyby okazało się, że tak naprawdę przyszli tu tylko na chwilę. ''W tej samej chwili do głównej sypialni wszedł Klein. 'Klein: '''Dzień doberek misiaczki! '''Ce'Brie: '''Hejka! Przyzwyczaiłeś się już trochę do tego domu? '''Klein: '''Pewnie! To było łatwiejsze niż się spodziewałem. ^^ '''Ce'Brie: '''Ja też w sumie nie miałam z tym żadnych problemów. ^^ ''Zaraz za Kleinem zjawiła się Samantha, która nie odzywając się poszła prosto do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Samantha: '''Hej Wielki Bracie... '''Wielki Brat: '''Witaj, jak ci minęła pierwsza noc w programie? '''Samantha: '''Mogło być lepiej. Nie wiedziałam, że oprócz mnie będzie jeszcze jedna nowa osoba. Na dodatek musiałam dzielić z nim łóżko... Dobrze, że to łóżko jest na tyle duże, że nie czułam tak bardzo jego obecności. Byłoby fajnie, gdyby udało mi się namówić go do przeniesienia się do głównej sypialni. ''Tymczasem w kuchni Muriel, Vince i Celestia szykowali sobie śniadanie. 'Vince: '''Nie wiem jak dla was, ale według mnie nowi wydają się całkiem fajni. '''Celestia: '''Ja osobiście nie przepadam za takimi osobami jak oni... '''Muriel: '''Ten różowy chłopiec wydaje się zabawny. Za to dziewczyna momentami sprawiała wrażenie, że czuje się ważniejsza od innych. '''Vince: '''Może po prostu zbyt mocno wcieliła się w swoją rolę... '''Celestia: '''Nie, myślę że ona już po prostu taka jest i że wcale nie potrzebuje tej plastikowej korony do zgrywania księżniczki. '''Vince: '''Cóż, to i tak dopiero ich pierwszy pełny dzień, więc jeszcze zobaczymy jacy oni naprawdę są... ''12.49: Klein postanowił poznać bliżej Briana, który właśnie spędzał czas na szorowaniu stołu w jadalni. 'Klein: '''Rzeczywiście sporo czasu spędzasz na sprzątaniu. Ja w sumie na twoim miejscu poczekałbym z tym aż wszyscy będą po obiedzie... '''Brian: '''Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby później jeszcze raz umyć ten zasyfiony stół. '''Klein: '''Skoro tak chcesz... '''Brian: '''Już pewnie uważasz mnie za dziwaka tak jak wszyscy? '''Klein: '''Tak szczerze to wydajesz się całkiem fajny. ^^ Co jeszcze lubisz robić oprócz sprzątania? '''Brian: '''Eee... Lubię promować czysty styl życia. '''Klein: '''To świetnie! <3 '''Brian: '''Serio tak uważasz? '''Klein: '''A dlaczego miałbym kłamać? '''Brian: '''No nie wiem, może jesteś patologicznym kłamcą? '''Klein: '''Oczywiście, że nie, głuptasie! A powiedz mi jeszcze... Podoba ci się tutaj któraś dziewczyna? Albo... chłopak? :D '''Brian: '''Nie! I... nie! '''Klein: '''Cóż, szkoda... ''Nieco zawiedziony Klein poszedł gdzieś indziej zostawiając Briana w spokoju. 15.24: Samantha odpoczywała sobie w ogrodzie. Po chwili dołączyła do niej Ce'Brie. 'Ce'Brie: '''Co tam u ciebie? Nie miałyśmy jeszcze okazji do tego, żeby ze sobą dłużej pogadać. '''Samantha: '''Tu zawsze jest tak nudno? '''Ce'Brie: '''Jak akurat nie mamy żadnych zadań i między ludźmi nie dzieje się nic wartego uwagi, to tak, czasami można się tutaj trochę zanudzić. '''Samantha: '''Ech... '''Ce'Brie: '''Zakumplowałaś się już z kimś? '''Samantha: '''Jeszcze nikogo szczególnie nie polubiłam... '''Ce'Brie: '''Czuję że my dwie mogłybyśmy się polubić, bo chyba jesteśmy trochę do siebie podobne. '''Samantha: '''No może... '''Ce'Brie: '''Przy okazji już ostrzegam cię przed DeMoną. Ona próbuje rządzić tym domem i na pewno będzie próbowała zmanipulować ciebie i Kleina do tego, żebyście byli po jej stronie. '''Samantha: '''Spoko, na mnie nikt nie będzie miał wpływu. To dotyczy również ciebie. '''Ce'Brie: '''Nie myśl, że próbuję tobą kierować! Ja tylko ostrzegam cię po przyjacielsku... '''Samantha: '''Okej, nie mam nic przeciwko temu... ''17.17: Drake i Dwayne rozmawiają w salonie na temat nowych mieszkańców. 'Drake: '''Nie wiem jak tobie, ale mi ta dwójka niezbyt przypadła do gustu... '''Dwayne: '''Mi też nie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będą tak denerwujący jak Brian albo DeMona. '''Drake: '''Dokładnie... I teraz jeszcze niestety mają nad nami władzę. '''Dwayne: '''Mogą się wypchać tą durną władzą. Nie zamierzam podlizywać im się tak jak inni. '''Drake: '''Ja też nie. Może nawet jakimś cudem docenią to, że nie jesteśmy wobec nich fałszywi. '''Dwayne: '''Na pewno nie. Są na to zbyt głupi i aroganccy. '''Drake: '''No w sumie racja... Więc myślisz, że będziemy mieli problem w tym tygodniu? '''Dwayne: '''Nie wiem. Dużo zależy od tego, kto ich wkurzy w ciągu tych kilku dni. '''Drake: '''Całkiem możliwe, że znajdzie się parę takich osób... ''19.50: Kilku domowników spędzało czas w kuchni, gdzie LaTeesha, Chloe i Muriel przyrządzały dla wszystkich spaghetti. 'LaTeesha: '''Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż to zjem! '''Muriel: '''Za to ja chciałabym, żeby choć raz ci wszyscy niegotujący lenie docenili fakt, że dzięki nam nie poumierali tu jeszcze z głodu. '''Stiles: '''Ja was doceniam! '''Muriel: '''Ciebie akurat nie miałam na myśli. '''Chloe: '''Niech zgadnę. DeMona, Ce'Brie, Dwayne? '''Muriel: '''Tak, oni są bardzo dobrym przykładem. ''W tej samej chwili do kuchni weszła DeMona. 'DeMona: '''Kto znowu mnie obgaduje? '''Muriel: '''Wspomniałam tylko o tym, że niektórzy, czyli na przykład ty, nie zajmujecie się w ogóle gotowaniem, ale jak już ktoś coś przygotuje, to od razu bierzecie to i nawet nie podziękujecie. '''DeMona: '''Ech, idź się wyżalić do pokoju zwierzeń, bo nie wiem, czy z takim problemem będziesz mogła zasnąć dzisiaj w nocy. '''Muriel: '''Nie jestem w nastroju do kłótni. '''DeMona: '''Więc się zamknij. '''Muriel: '''Dobra, mam tego dosyć. Jak będziesz głodna, to sama sobie coś przygotuj. Naszego spaghetti nie dostaniesz. ''DeMona zrobiła udawaną, przerażoną minę. 'DeMona: '''O nie, co ja teraz zrobię?! Chyba ucieknę z tego domu, bo nie wytrzymam takiego okrutnego traktowania! ''W dosyć dramatyczny sposób wyszła z kuchni. 'Stiles: '''Czasami po prostu wszyscy powinni ją ignorować... '''Chloe: '''Najlepiej w ogóle o niej nie gadajmy, bo jak widać ona tylko czeka na dobry moment do sprowokowania kłótni. '''Muriel: '''Racja, ale mimo wszystko to smutne, że ta dziewczyna nie ma nic lepszego do roboty ze swoim życiem. '''LaTeesha: '''Może powinna zacząć więcej jeść, bo jedzenie zawsze sprawia radość! <3 '''Stiles: '''Chyba powinniśmy to kiedyś na niej wypróbować. '''Muriel: '''Ale nie dzisiaj i nie z moim jedzeniem. '''Chloe: 'Żeby tylko z głodu nie próbowała nas zabić... 22.46: Klein i Samantha przebywali w sypialni Głowy Domu. 'Samantha: '''Mam pytanie. Zamierzasz spać tutaj przez cały tydzień? '''Klein: '''Chyba właśnie na tyle dostaliśmy ten pokój, więc tak, zamierzam. '''Samantha: '''Jesteś pewny? A gdybyś tak przeniósł się do głównej sypialni? Stiles chyba ma wolne miejsce w podwójnym łóżku... '''Klein: '''Nie wskoczę do łóżka pierwszemu lepszemu chłopakowi! Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? '''Samantha: '''Lepiej, żebym ci nie odpowiadała... '''Klein: '''No niestety, ale nie pozbędziesz się mnie stąd. Ja też chciałbym mieć całą tą sypialnię dla siebie, ale to nie znaczy, że spróbuję cię stąd wygonić. '''Samantha: '''I tak by ci się to nie udało. '''Klein: '''Wiem. Tak samo jak tobie właśnie nie udało się ze mną. '''Samantha: '''Dobra, zapomnijmy już o tym... ''W tym samym czasie DeMona rozmawiała z Wielkim Bratem w pokoju zwierzeń. 'DeMona: '''Doskonale widzę, że wszyscy tutaj są przeciwko mnie, ale jeśli myślą, że łatwo ze mną wygrają, to się mylą. Już za długo staram się powstrzymywać przed wprowadzeniem w tym domu totalnego piekła. Niestety ze względu na nowych powinnam jeszcze trochę zaczekać, ale jeśli będę przez nich znowu nominowana, to każdy w końcu zobaczy na co naprawdę stać DeMonę. Niech ci wszyscy frajerzy mają się na baczności. ''Chwilę później DeMona opuściła pokój zwierzeń i dołączyła do większości uczestników, którzy spędzali resztę dnia w salonie. Dzień 17 10.58: Mieszkańcy domu rozpoczęli kolejny dzień. Nikki i LaTeesha jadły kanapki w kuchni. 'LaTeesha: '''Jak dobrze, że wygraliśmy to ostatnie zadanie zakupowe. Nie wiem czy wytrzymałabym kolejny tydzień z tak mocno ograniczonym jedzeniem. '''Nikki: '''Ty też robisz się zła, gdy jesteś głodna? '''LaTeesha: '''A żebyś wiedziała! Na szczęście do tej pory nie miałam z tym aż tak dużych problemów, ale zdecydowanie jestem w o wiele gorszym humorze, gdy nie mogę się porządnie najeść. '''Nikki: '''W tym tygodniu musimy znowu wygrać. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będzie to coś lepszego niż jakieś męczące chodzenie w kółko. '''LaTeesha: '''No... ''Tymczasem Junior przebywał w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jakie są twoje odczucia wobec dwójki nowych współlokatorów? '''Junior: '''Nie sądzę, że się z nimi zaprzyjaźnię. Spróbuję być dla nich miły przynajmniej w tym tygodniu, bo nie chciałbym odpaść tylko dlatego, że jakaś dwójka arogantów mnie nie polubiła. Oboje sprawiają wrażenie takich, co uważają się za lepszych od innych. A ja czegoś takiego nie lubię. ''15.05: Wszyscy domownicy zebrali się w pokoju zadań, gdzie czekało na nich 12 sztalug. 'Wielki Brat: '''Dzisiaj będziecie mogli wykazać się pod artystycznym względem. Zostaniecie podzieleni przez Samanthę i Kleina na dwie grupy. Jedna grupa będzie musiała namalować Samanthę, natomiast druga namaluje Kleina. Autorzy dwóch najlepszych obrazów otrzymają nagrodę. Dodatkowo w tym zadaniu Chloe otrzymuje specjalną rolę pomocniczki, ponieważ jako jedyna wyróżnia się pod względem umiejętności malarskich. Jeśli będzie wystarczająco dobrze zaangażowana w pomaganiu innym przy malowaniu, to ona również zdobędzie nagrodę. ''Chwilę później uczestnicy ustawili się przy sztalugach. W grupie Samanthy znaleźli się Vince, Nikki, Drake, LaTeesha, Dwayne i Celestia, natomiast w grupie Kleina są Brian, DeMona, Ce'Brie, Junior, Stiles i Muriel. 'Wielki Brat: '''Od tej chwili macie godzinę na namalowanie swoich obrazów. Powodzenia. ''Klein i Samantha zaczęli pozować w swoich królewskich strojach, które mieli na sobie podczas ich debiutu w programie. Uczestnicy zaczęli powoli malować. Chloe na początek podeszła do Nikki i Vince'a, którzy stali obok siebie i póki co nie robili zbyt wiele. 'Chloe: '''Potrzebujecie już może jakiejś pomocy? '''Nikki: '''Nie, na razie muszę się skupić i stworzyć w głowie jakiś piękny obraz! '''Vince: '''Ja wolałbym napisać wiersz niż malować... Ale jedno i drugie jest sztuką, więc mam nadzieję, że poradzę sobie bez twojej pomocy. ^^ '''Chloe: '''Okej, zawsze możecie mnie zawołać jeśli zmienicie zdanie! ''Chloe poszła dalej. Tymczasem DeMona nie ukrywała swojego niezadowolenia z powodu zadania. 'DeMona: '''To ja najbardziej zasługuję na to, żeby inni malowali mój portret! Za kogo ta dwójka w ogóle się uważa? '''Klein: '''Na twoim miejscu ograniczyłbym to zbędne narzekanie, zwłaszcza że my nawet nie wymyśliliśmy tego zadania. '''DeMona: '''Nie będziesz mi mówić, co mam robić. '''Klein: '''Ja tylko daję ci radę... '''DeMona: '''Mam to gdzieś. '''Klein: '''Spoko, jak sobie chcesz... ''Kilkanaście minut później Chloe podeszła do Dwayne'a i Drake'a. 'Chloe: '''Co tam u was? '''Dwayne: '''Już nie lubię tego zadania. Nie wiem czy nagroda jest warta tego całego bawienia się w malarza. '''Drake: '''Dokładnie... Poza tym już teraz widzę, że w porównaniu do niektórych mój obraz wyjdzie koszmarnie. '''Chloe: '''Od tego właśnie jestem ja! Mogę dać wam parę wskazówek, dzięki którym lepiej sobie poradzicie. '''Drake: '''No dobra, dawaj... ''Chloe zaczęła tłumaczyć chłopakom pewne rzeczy. Celestia przez moment przyglądała się temu. 'Celestia: '''Ja z pewnością nie mogę liczyć na zbyt dużą pomoc od siostrzyczki... '''Chloe: '''Dlaczego tak uważasz? Przecież wcale cię nie pomijam. '''Celestia: '''Skoro tak twierdzisz, to mnie również mogłabyś trochę pomóc. '''Chloe: '''Okej, za moment do ciebie podejdę... ''Chwilę później Chloe podeszła do Celestii. 'Chloe: '''Więc z czym masz problem? '''Celestia: '''Już z niczym. '''Chloe: '''Serio? A czy na pewno potrzebowałaś jakiejkolwiek pomocy? '''Celestia: '''Tak właściwie to chciałam cię tylko sprawdzić. ''Chloe przewróciła oczami. 'Chloe: '''Zawołaj mnie jeśli będziesz miała jakiś prawdziwy problem związany z zadaniem. ''Odeszła do innych osób. Pod koniec zadania Brian zaczął przechodzić przez coraz większe załamanie nerwowe. 'Brian: '''Zaraz nie wytrzymam... Moje ręce są z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej zapaskudzone tą farbą! ''Stiles stojący obok Briana spojrzał na jego ręce, które tak naprawdę tylko trochę były pobrudzone i w porównaniu do innych Brian był jednym z najczystszych. 'Stiles: '''Nie jest tak źle. Spójrz na mnie. ''Pokazał mu ręce, które były całe poplamione. Brian natychmiast odsunął się od niego. 'Brian: '''Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! '''Stiles: '''Spoko, wyluzuj trochę... ''Stiles wrócił do malowania. Kilka minut później zadanie dobiegło końca. 'Wielki Brat: '''Godzina na namalowanie obrazów już minęła, więc teraz Klein i Samantha obejrzą wasze prace i wybiorą dwójkę zwycięzców. ''Klein i Samantha zaczęli oglądać portrety. Po chwili zastanowienia oboje wybrali swoich zwycięzców. 'Samantha: '''Tak szczerze to żaden z tych obrazów mnie nie zachwycił, ale mimo wszystko Vince chyba najlepiej mnie namalował. '''Klein: '''Natomiast mój portret najlepiej wykonała Muriel. <3 '''Muriel: '''Ojej, czy ja właśnie coś wygrałam? '''Klein: '''Tak! ^^ '''Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje dla Vince'a i Muriel. W trakcie zadania Wielki Brat uważnie obserwował Chloe, która również zasłużyła na nagrodę, ponieważ cały czas starała się każdemu pomagać przy malowaniu. Wasza trójka razem z Samanthą i Kleinem spędzi resztę dnia w ekskluzywnym klubie, gdzie będziecie mogli zrelaksować się, najeść i dobrze się bawić. ''Zwycięzcy zadania ucieszyli się, gdy usłyszeli o nagrodzie, natomiast niektórzy wyglądali na nieco zazdrosnych. 17.22: Vince, Muriel, Chloe, Samantha i Klein od kilku minut znajdują się w ich prywatnym klubie. Cała piątka zaczęła od jedzenia. 'Vince: '''To jedzenie wygląda na dosyć drogie... '''Samantha: '''Na pewno jest drogie, bo jadałam już takie w luksusowych restauracjach. '''Muriel: '''Pff, nieważne ile trzeba było za to zapłacić. To coś moich dań i tak nigdy nie przebije! '''Samantha: '''To ty tak uważasz... ''Tymczasem Ce'Brie i Stiles próbowali pocieszyć płaczącą Nikki, która leżała na swoim łóżku. 'Nikki: '''Dlaczego ja tego nie wygrałam? Przecież potrafię malować! Mój obraz wcale nie był zły! '''Ce'Brie: '''Nie przejmuj się. Pewnie i tak nie dzieje się tam nic ciekawego. '''Nikki: '''No i co? To nie zmienia faktu, że chcę tam być! '''Stiles: '''Wydaje mi się, że Samantha wybrała Vince'a tylko dlatego, że on jej się podoba... '''Ce'Brie: '''Ona i tak nie ma u niego szans. '''Nikki: '''Już nie lubię tej nowej... '''Stiles: '''Musimy zaczekać aż ich tydzień władzy dobiegnie końca. Założę się, że nie tylko Samantha, ale też Klein zacznie się trochę inaczej zachowywać. '''Ce'Brie: '''No, prawdopodobnie... Szczerze mówiąc, gdybym była na ich miejscu, to znając mnie władza na pewno uderzyłaby mi do głowy. '''Stiles: '''Ja mimo wszystko próbowałbym pozostać neutralny... '''Nikki: '''Za to ja bardzo bym chciała zostać tą całą Głową Domu, żeby mieć większy dostęp do jedzenia i alkoholu... '''Stiles: '''Alkoholu? '''Nikki: '''Lubię się upić od czasu do czasu, żeby mieć chociaż przez chwilę lepszy humor w tym piekle! '''Ce'Brie: '''To może jednak ta dzisiejsza wygrana na serio by ci się przydała... '''Nikki: '''No właśnie dlatego chcę tam teraz być! Moje życie czasami jest beznadziejne... ''Zasmucona Nikki odwróciła się od Ce'Brie i Stilesa, którzy postanowili zostawić ją w spokoju. 20.37: Mieszkańcy domu znajdujący się w "klubie" większość czasu do tej pory spędzili w całkiem miłej atmosferze. Jedynie Samantha nie jest do końca w dobrym humorze. Aktualnie rozmawia na ten temat z Vincem na osobności. 'Samantha: '''Jesteś tu jedyną osobą, z którą w ogóle mam ochotę gadać... '''Vince: '''Serio? Pokłóciłaś się z pozostałymi? Chyba jakimś cudem musiałem to przeoczyć... '''Samantha: '''Nie, z nikim się nie kłóciłam. Po prostu oni nie należą do osób, z którymi chciałabym spędzać aż tyle czasu. Do tego ich zachowanie trochę mnie denerwuje. '''Vince: '''Cóż, to dobrze, że masz chociaż mnie do towarzystwa. ^^ '''Samantha: '''Domyśliłam się, że tak będzie. Nie bez powodu wybrałam cię jako zwycięzcę... ''Samantha nie zwróciła uwagi na Chloe, która akurat przechodziła w pobliżu i usłyszała kawałek rozmowy. 'Chloe: '''Zaraz, czy ja dobrze słyszałam? Wybierając zwycięzcę tak naprawdę nie kierowałaś się namalowanymi obrazami? ''Samantha spojrzała się z lekką złością na Chloe. 'Samantha: '''Nieładnie jest podsłuchiwać! Ale skoro już musisz wiedzieć, to wcale nie udawałam, że oceniałam te nędzne obrazy, a skoro Vince nie wypadł aż tak tragicznie jak niektórzy, to mogłam go bez problemu wybrać. '''Chloe: '''To trochę niesprawiedliwe, ale w ostateczności to był twój wybór... ''Chloe poszła dalej. 'Vince: '''To prawda? Wygrałem tylko dlatego, bo chciałaś mieć mnie do towarzystwa? '''Samantha: '''Tak, a co? Masz z tym jakiś problem? '''Vince: '''W sumie to nie. Tak czy inaczej cieszę się z wygranej. ^^ '''Samantha: '''To dobrze. W takim razie nie wracajmy już do tego tematu... ''22.52: Brian spędzał końcówkę dnia na sprzątaniu kuchni. Towarzyszyła mu Muriel. '' '''Muriel: '''Nie wolałbyś zaczekać z tym sprzątaniem do rana? '''Brian: '''Po co? I tak nie mam w tej chwili nic lepszego do roboty. '''Muriel: '''Ale za to ja mogłabym ci wtedy trochę pomóc, bo teraz już mi się nie chce. '''Brian: '''Nie potrzebuję pomocy... ''W tym samym momencie do uczestników podszedł Dwayne. 'Dwayne: '''Widzę że nasz frajerski czyścioszek zajmuje się tym co zawsze... Twoje życie musi być bardzo nudne, skoro sprzątanie jest jedyną rzeczą, którą się zajmujesz. '''Brian: '''Wcale nie jest. Zdziwiłbyś się, gdybyś był na moim miejscu. '''Dwayne: '''Ale na całe szczęście nie jestem. Mam o wiele większe ambicje niż zostanie w przyszłości czyjąś osobistą sprzątaczką. '''Brian: '''Zamknij się. Tak naprawdę nic o mnie nie wiesz. '''Dwayne: '''Za to ty nie wiesz z kim zadzierasz... '''Brian: '''To ty zacząłeś tę kłótnię! Ja nawet nie mam ochoty z tobą gadać. '''Muriel: '''Okej, oboje powinniście się uspokoić. Poza tym Brian ma rację. Dwayne, to ty zacząłeś i byłoby dobrze, gdybyś też skończył i dał mu w końcu spokój. '''Dwayne: '''Nie wtrącaj się starucho. Będę robić to na co mam ochotę. '''Muriel: '''Więc może powinieneś znaleźć ochotę na coś innego. '''Dwayne: '''Spoko, tak właściwie to z wielką chęcią zrobię coś innego. ''Podszedł do lodówki, z której wyjął butelkę ketchupu. Następnie zaczął rozpryskiwać ketchup na szafkach, podłodze oraz częściowo na przerażonym Brianie. 'Brian: '''Przestań! '''Dwayne: '''Miłej zabawy ze sprzątaniem tego wszystkiego. ''Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i poszedł w stronę sypialni. Brian od razu pobiegł do łazienki, żeby się umyć. Muriel westchnęła. 'Muriel: '''Cóż, pomogłabym przy sprzątaniu tego, ale teraz już wolę iść spać. ''Muriel również poszła do sypialni. Gdy Brian ogarnął się w łazience, zaczął od nowa sprzątać kuchnię i robił to tak długo aż zaczęła błyszczeć. Z tego powodu dosyć późno skończył i przez to jako ostatni poszedł do spania. Dzień 18 9.44: Rozpoczął się nowy dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. Junior postanowił podczas śniadania spędzić trochę czasu z Kleinem. 'Junior: '''Słyszałem, że pochodzisz z Kalifornii. To prawda? '''Klein: '''Tak, a dokładnie to z San Francisco. '''Junior: '''To w takim razie chyba mamy ze sobą coś wspólnego, bo ja aktualnie mieszkam w Los Angeles. Ale urodziłem się w Kanadzie. '''Klein: '''Lubię Kanadyjczyków. <3 Poza tym sam kiedyś chętnie zamieszkałbym w LA. ^^ '''Junior: '''To miasto ponoć spełnia marzenia... Mam nadzieję, że sprawdzi się to też w moim przypadku. '''Klein: '''Przeprowadziłeś się z zamiarem rozwijania kariery sportowca? '''Junior: '''No, częściowo... Miałem też inny powód, o którym wolę za dużo nie mówić, bo nie chciałbym, żeby inni zaczęli postrzegać mnie jako "ofiarę". '''Klein: '''Cóż, mam nadzieję, że to nie jest nic poważnego. '''Junior: '''Zależy jak na to spojrzeć. Ale nie mówmy już o tym... '''Klein: '''Spoko. ^^ '''Junior: '''Wiesz co? Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie sądziłem, że będę mógł tak zwyczajnie z tobą pogadać. Trochę źle cię oceniłem. '''Klein: '''Nie przejmuj się tym. Bardzo często mi się to zdarza, bo wiele osób z góry ocenia mnie jako niepoważnego człowieka, z którym nie da się porozmawiać na normalne tematy. '''Junior: '''Cieszę się, że tak nie jest. :D '''Klein: '''Nie ukrywam, że potrafię zaskakiwać. ^^ ''12.02: Muriel poszła do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Muriel: '''Już chyba parę razy o tym wspominałam, ale niektóre osoby w tym domu są naprawdę złe... Nie wiem o co wczoraj chodziło Dwayne'owi. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy bez wyraźnego powodu postanowił podokuczać Brianowi. Może i jest trochę dziwny i aspołeczny, ale jednak domownicy powinni dać mu trochę spokoju. Drugim złem w tym domu jest DeMona, dla której kłótnie i awantury są chyba jedynym źródłem radości. Liczę na to, że oboje niedługo stąd odejdą. ''15.10: Wszyscy uczestnicy zebrali się na sofach w salonie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Mieszkańcy domu, nadszedł czas na trzecie nominacje. Tym razem Klein i Samantha jako jedyni decydują o tym, kto będzie zagrożony eliminacją. Każde z nich może nominować po dwóch uczestników. Wielki Brat ma nadzieję, że oboje podjęliście już decyzję. ''Klein i Samantha pokiwali głowami. 'Wielki Brat: '''Klein, ty pierwszy. ''Klein wstał ze swojego miejsca. 'Klein: '''Okej... Moją pierwszą nominacją jest DeMona. '''DeMona: '''Pff, jakoś mnie to nie dziwi... '''Klein: '''Do tej pory byłaś jedyną osobą, która była dla mnie niemiła, więc wybór nie był zbyt trudny... Gorzej było z wybraniem drugiej osoby, ale w ostateczności postanowiłem nominować Dwayne'a. ''Dwayne spojrzał się ze złością na Kleina. 'Klein: '''Tak właściwie jeszcze w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy, ale słyszałem, że podobno za mną nie przepadasz... '''Dwayne: '''No teraz to już możesz być tego pewny. '''Wielki Brat: '''Samantha, teraz twoja kolej. ''Tym razem Samantha wstała, natomiast Klein usiadł. 'Samantha: '''Nominuję Celestię i Chloe, bo nie mam zbyt dobrego kontaktu z żadną z nich, więc nie miałabym nic przeciwko temu, żeby obydwie opuściły ten dom. A jako drugiego nominuję Drake'a. Zastanawiałam się nad wieloma osobami, ale wybór padł na niego, bo zauważyłam, że on mnie unika. ''Usiadła z powrotem na swoje miejsce. 'Wielki Brat: '''To oznacza, że w tym tygodniu nominowanymi do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata są DeMona, Dwayne, Drake oraz Celestia i Chloe. '''Ce'Brie: '''Wow, kolejny tydzień ze świetnymi nominacjami. <3 No może z wyjątkiem Chloe, bo jej w sumie by mi brakowało gdyby odpadła. '''Celestia: '''Poczekaj aż sama będziesz zagrożona... '''Ce'Brie: '''Ja tylko wyrażam swoją opinię! '''Celestia: '''W porządku, ale ja na twoim miejscu nie dzieliłabym się ze wszystkimi informacją, że cieszą cię wyniki nominacji. '''Ce'Brie: '''Niby dlaczego? Jeśli za tydzień tylko przez to będą chcieli na mnie głosować, to tym bardziej cieszę się, że są teraz nominowani. '''Celestia: '''To nie ma sensu... '''Ce'Brie: '''Dokładnie, nominowanie mnie za wyrażanie opinii jest na serio bezsensowne. '''Celestia: '''Nie to miałam na myśli, ale nie zamierzam już tracić czasu na dyskusje z tobą, więc myśl sobie co chcesz. '''Ce'Brie: '''Tak w ogóle to powinnaś się teraz cieszyć, że uczestniczysz w tym razem z Chloe, bo może właśnie dzięki niej przetrwasz ten tydzień. '''Celestia: '''No jasne, normalnie skaczę z radości... Ale jak już mówiłam, nie mam zamiaru się kłócić. ''Celestia poszła do sypialni. W międzyczasie kilku innych uczestników również rozeszło się już w różne strony. DeMona i Dwayne poszli do ogrodu z zamiarem uspokojenia się. 'DeMona: '''Jeśli odpadnę tylko przez nominację tego różowego idioty, to nie ręczę za siebie... '''Dwayne: '''Chociaż raz się w czymś zgadzamy. '''DeMona: '''Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że ty akurat zasługujesz na to, żeby teraz wylecieć. '''Dwayne: '''No chyba ty. Ja przynajmniej nie naskakuję na każdego jak jakiś agresywny pies. '''DeMona: '''Za to ty jesteś tak ograniczony, że z połową osób prawie wcale nie masz kontaktu. I mimo tego masz tutaj prawie taką samą opinię co ja. '''Dwayne: '''Jeśli myślisz, że jesteś lepsza tylko dlatego, że ciągle prowokujesz kłótnie, to się mylisz. '''DeMona: '''Dzięki temu zapewniam widzom rozrywkę. I sobie też. '''Dwayne: '''Jesteś żałosna. '''DeMona: '''A ty jesteś nudny. '''Dwayne: '''Po co ja w ogóle z tobą gadam... '''DeMona: '''Bo spędzanie czasu ze mną to najlepsze, co cię spotkało w twoim nudnym życiu? '''Dwayne: '''Chciałabyś. Założę się, że moje życie jest o wiele ciekawsze od twojego. '''DeMona: '''Ach tak? To co takiego niby może sprawić, że jesteś "ciekawszy"? '''Dwayne: '''No nie wiem... Może fakt, że jestem szefem pewnego gangu motocyklowego? '''DeMona: '''Serio? I tak ci nie wierzę. '''Dwayne: '''To już nie mój problem... ''Przez moment oboje siedzieli w niezręcznej ciszy aż w końcu Dwayne postanowił odejść od DeMony, która przez cały czas mierzyła go podejrzliwym wzrokiem. 18.32: LaTeesha przypadkiem natknęła się na Drake'a, który od jakiegoś czasu samotnie siedział w udawanym "domku na drzewie". 'LaTeesha: '''Oj, nie spodziewałam się, że ktoś tu będzie... ''Drake spojrzał na paczkę ciastek, którą trzymała LaTeesha. 'LaTeesha: '''Nie patrz się tak! Po prostu chciałam w spokoju pojeść trochę ciastek! '''Drake: '''Spoko, już sobie idę... '''LaTeesha: '''Eee, nie powiedziałam, że musisz iść... I tak prawie w ogóle się nie odzywasz. ''Usiadła obok Drake'a. 'Drake: '''Czyli że jestem praktycznie niewidzialny? '''LaTeesha: '''Nie chodziło mi o to... Chociaż czasami na serio można cię przeoczyć. Na przykład teraz. Dlaczego siedzisz tutaj całkiem sam? '''Drake: '''Dopiero co zostałem nominowany. Chyba powinnaś się domyślić, że aktualnie nie jestem w dobrym humorze. '''LaTeesha: '''Nie przejmuj się tym! Jestem prawie pewna, że odpadnie DeMona albo Dwayne. '''Drake: '''Niezbyt mnie to pociesza, bo Dwayne jest w sumie jedną z dwóch osób w tym domu, z którymi mam jakiś bliższy kontakt. No i do tego poczułem się jeszcze gorzej, gdy Ce'Brie tak jakby zasugerowała, że ucieszy się jeśli odpadnę. '''LaTeesha: '''A czemu miałoby cię obchodzić jej zdanie? ''Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''Niepotrzebnie o tym wspomniałem... '''LaTeesha: '''Czekaj... Lubisz ją? ''Drake nagle zrobił nieco przerażoną minę. 'Drake: '''Nie! ''LaTeesha zachichotała. '''LaTeesha: '''Oczywiście, że ona ci się podoba! To słodkie. <3 '''Drake: Wcale nie! Nie mów tak! LaTeesha: Im mocniej zaprzeczasz tym bardziej jestem tego pewna. :P Drake westchnął jeszcze mocniej niż przed chwilą. Drake: Okej, masz rację... Ale nie mów tego nikomu, błagam... Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mam u niej żadnych szans i nie potrzebuję do tego świadomości, że wszyscy o tym wiedzą... LaTeesha: Spoko, postaram się nikomu tego nie wygadać. Poza tym dobrze wiem jak to jest. Uganiałam się za Lionem, który nic do mnie nie czuł... Drake: No w sumie rzeczywiście jesteśmy w podobnej sytuacji... Ale ty przynajmniej próbowałaś go w jakiś sposób zdobyć, a ja nie mam odwagi, żeby chociaż zagadać do Ce'Brie na jakikolwiek temat. LaTeesha: Jeśli mam być szczera, to powinieneś ją sobie odpuścić. Za bardzo się od siebie różnicie, a oprócz tego wiem, że ona za tobą nie przepada, bo według niej jesteś nudny... Drake: Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi... Ale doceniam szczerość. Może kiedyś jeszcze poszczęści mi się w miłości... LaTeesha: Na pewno! Ja też czekam na trochę szczęścia i wierzę, że kiedyś się doczekam! Z tobą będzie tak samo. LaTeesha uśmiechnęła się do Drake'a, który odwzajemnił uśmiech. 22.15: Chloe i Celestia postanowiły pójść razem do pokoju zwierzeń. Wielki Brat: Jak się czujecie po nominacjach? Chloe: 'Jest mi trochę smutno, że tak to się potoczyło, ale z drugiej strony wczoraj miałam delikatne spięcie z Samanthą, więc chyba nie powinno mnie to dziwić... '''Celestia: '''Więc to nie jest tylko moja wina tak jak wszyscy tutaj uważają? '''Chloe: '''Ja nie powiedziałam, że to przez ciebie jesteśmy nominowane. Zresztą Samantha sama wspomniała, że z żadną z nas nie ma dobrego kontaktu. '''Celestia: '''Tak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że według każdego w tym domu to ja jestem tą "złą" siostrą, która ciągnie cię w dół. '''Chloe: '''Chyba jedyny negatywny wpływ na moją grę masz taki, że unikasz kontaktu z wieloma domownikami, a to daje im dobry powód do nominowania nas. '''Celestia: '''W porządku, ale to nie czyni mnie złą osobą. '''Chloe: '''Teoretycznie może nie... ''Celestia przewróciła oczami. Siostry jeszcze przez chwilę siedziały w pokoju zwierzeń, gdzie dyskutowały na temat swojego pobytu w domu Wielkiego Brata. Do końca dnia nie wydarzyło się już zbyt wiele z powodu napiętej atmosfery po nominacjach. Dzień 19 9.12: Uczestnicy zaraz po przebudzeniu się zauważyli, że wystrój domu uległ zmianie na potrzeby nowego zadania zakupowego. Salon oraz ogród przypominają teraz bajkowe królestwo osadzone w lesie. 'Stiles: '''I pomyśleć, że jeszcze wczoraj to miejsce miało swój typowy, futurystyczny wystrój... '''Nikki: '''Ciekawe co będziemy robić. Zapowiada się ciekawie! '''Klein: '''Wygląda trochę jak królestwo, więc może ja i Samantha będziemy kontynuować nasze królewskie role? <3 '''Stiles: '''Całkiem możliwe... '''Samantha: '''Wolałabym zostać samotną królową, ale chyba nie można mieć wszystkiego... ''Około godzinę później wszyscy zebrali się w salonie. 'Wielki Brat: '''Przez dwa dni wszyscy będziecie wcielać się w różne postacie występujące w pewnej bajce, w której możemy spotkać między innymi parę królewską, rycerzy czy nawet nadprzyrodzone istoty. Każdy z was otrzyma określoną rolę, której musi się trzymać aż do oficjalnego zakończenia zadania. To oraz kilka mniejszych zadań zdecydują o tym, czy wygracie luksusowy budżet na zakupy w tym tygodniu. W spiżarni czekają już na was kostiumy oraz informacje dotyczące waszych ról. ''Domownicy poszli do spiżarni. Klein i Samantha zgodnie z wcześniejszymi przypuszczeniami zostali parą królewską, natomiast Nikki i Vince otrzymali role księżniczki i księcia. 'Vince: '''Czyli jesteśmy tak jakby waszymi dziećmi? '''Klein: '''No w sumie na to by wychodziło. ^^ '''Brian: '''Dlaczego dostałem rolę służącego? '''Vince: '''Pewnie dlatego, że uwielbiasz sprzątać, więc taka rola chyba dobrze do ciebie pasuje. '''Brian: '''Ale muszę też gotować z czym mogę mieć problemy... '''Klein: '''Spokojnie, poradzimy coś na to. ^^ ''Ce'Brie nagle krzyknęła. 'Ce'Brie: '''Co to ma być?! Dlaczego mam zostać jakąś wieśniaczką?! '''LaTeesha: '''OMG, mamy taką samą rolę! <3 ''Przytuliła wkurzoną Ce'Brie. Dwayne również nie był zadowolony. 'Dwayne: '''Mam być ogrem?! To jakiś żart? ''DeMona zaśmiała się, ale zaraz spoważniała gdy okazało się, że ona otrzymała taką samą rolę. 'DeMona: '''WTF?! ''Tym razem Dwayne zaczął się śmiać. '''DeMona: Zamknij się! Drake: Za to ja zostałem duchem, który w ciągu dnia nie może się odzywać... Stiles: Serio? A już myślałem, że to rola rycerza będzie dosyć nudna. Junior: Ja też muszę być rycerzem... Celestia: A dlaczego ja mam być "złą" czarownicą? Chloe: Cóż, pewnie dlatego że ja otrzymałam rolę dobrej czarownicy. ^^ Celestia spojrzała się ze złością na siostrę. Muriel: Wie ktoś może czym jest wyrocznia? Nikki: Wyrocznia? 'Stiles: '''Chyba będziesz tą osobą, która wie najwięcej i może w ten sposób będziesz mogła nam pomóc w jakimś zadaniu... '''Muriel: '''Jeśli nie będę musiała się przy tym zbytnio narobić, to z chęcią przyjmę taką rolę. ''Kilka minut później wszyscy uczestnicy byli już przebrani i zaczęli dostosowywać się do swoich ról. 15.38: DeMona i Dwayne zostali wezwani do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Wielki Brat: '''Witajcie. Jakie są wasze pierwsze odczucia wobec zadania? '''Dwayne: '''Okropieństwo. '''DeMona: '''Czuję się ośmieszona! Nie powinnam być jakimś paskudnym ogrem! Tak właściwie to jestem jedyną osobą zasługującą na koronę w tym domu! '''Dwayne: '''Ta, wmawiaj to sobie... '''DeMona: '''Ale to prawda! '''Wielki Brat: '''Wielki Brat wezwał was tutaj, ponieważ to do was należy wykonanie pierwszej misji. Waszym zadaniem jest uprowadzenie księżniczki Nikki i zamknięcie jej w jaskini, która jest aktualnie waszym nowym domem. Musicie to zrobić w jak najbardziej dyskretny sposób. Nikt nie powinien zobaczyć jak zabieracie ze sobą Nikki oraz ona sama nie może nikogo zaalarmować. Dodatkowo nie macie wstępu do królestwa, więc aby zdobyć księżniczkę, możecie skorzystać na przykład z pomocy złej czarownicy Celestii. Powodzenia. ''Dwayne i DeMona poszli do swojej "jaskini", czyli pokoju zadań, gdzie zaczęli omawiać plan na wykonanie zadania. 'Dwayne: '''Naprawdę nie mam ochoty z tobą współpracować, ale zależy mi na wygranej, więc mam nadzieję, że tego nie zawalisz. '''DeMona: '''Po prostu uznajmy od razu, że to ty zajmiesz się większością rzeczy. '''Dwayne: '''No niech ci będzie. Pójdę po Celestię, ustalę z nią jakiś plan i potem powiem ci co dalej będziemy robić. ''Dwayne poszedł do ogrodu, gdzie aktualnie Celestia siedziała samotnie na zniszczonej ławce wśród sztucznych drzew. 'Dwayne: '''Hej, mamy pewne zadanie do wykonania. '''Celestia: '''Tak? Jakie? '''Dwayne: '''Ja i DeMona musimy w dyskretny sposób uprowadzić Nikki, ale problem w tym, że nie możemy przebywać w ich "królestwie". Dlatego też przydałaby nam się twoja pomoc jako że jesteś tą złą czarownicą. '''Celestia: '''Mhm... Więc co miałabym zrobić? '''Dwayne: '''Musiałabyś ściągnąć ją tutaj tak, aby nie wzbudzać przy tym niczyich podejrzeń. '''Celestia: '''To nie będzie łatwe zważając na to, że po całym domu kręci się mnóstwo osób. '''Dwayne: '''Tak, doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę... '''Celestia: '''Okej, myślę że dobrym pomysłem będzie wykorzystanie Drake'a. Ja jako czarownica mam specjalną "umiejętność" kontaktowania się z nim, więc powiem mu, żeby przyprowadził tutaj Nikki. Chyba zgodzisz się ze mną, że to będzie mniej podejrzane jeśli to on po nią pójdzie, a nie ja? '''Dwayne: '''No chyba tak... Tylko nie mów mu w jakim celu to robi. '''Celestia: '''Nie martw się, powiem że chodzi o coś innego. '''Dwayne: '''No dobra, to idź do Drake'a, a ja pójdę po DeMonę i zaczekam z nią gdzieś w tych sztucznych krzakach. ''Dwayne wrócił do pokoju zadań, natomiast Celestia poszła szukać Drake'a. Po chwili znalazła go przebywającego razem z kilkoma innymi osobami, więc odciągnęła go na bok tak, żeby nikt ich nie usłyszał. 'Celestia: '''Mam do ciebie małą prośbę. Mógłbyś pójść do Nikki i w jakiś sposób zaprowadzić ją do ogrodu? W ramach zadania muszę się tam z nią spotkać, ale nikt inny z tej całej rodziny królewskiej nie może o tym wiedzieć. ''Drake wyglądał na nieco zdezorientowanego, ale pokiwał głową i skierował się do sypialni, gdzie znajdowali się Nikki, Vince i Klein. Celestia w tym czasie wróciła do ogrodu i dała znak Dwayne'owi i DeMonie, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. 'Klein: '''Nasz uroczy duszek postanowił złożyć nam wizytę. <3 ''Drake zignorował Kleina i podszedł do Nikki. Następnie gestami próbował pokazać jej, żeby za nim poszła. 'Nikki: '''O co mu chodzi? '''Vince: '''Zgaduję, że chciałby, abyś gdzieś za nim poszła. Mam rację? ''Drake pokiwał twierdząco głową. Nikki zaśmiała się. 'Nikki: '''Okej, to może być ciekawe... ''Nikki poszła za Drakem do ogrodu, natomiast Klein i Vince nadal zajmowali się swoimi sprawami. 'Celestia: '''Dziękuję za pomoc. Teraz niestety musisz stąd odejść. ''Drake poszedł sobie nie okazując żadnej reakcji. 'Nikki: '''Eee... O co chodzi? ''Celestia zaczęła dziwnie wymachiwać rękoma. 'Celestia: '''Od tej chwili jesteś pod moją tymczasową kontrolą. '''Nikki: '''Co? Jaką kontrolą? '''Celestia: '''Jestem czarownicą i jeśli rzucę na ciebie jakieś "zaklęcie", to musisz się do niego dostosować. Teraz rozkazuję ci zamilczeć na pięć minut. ''Nikki westchnęła. W tej samej chwili DeMona i Dwayne wyszli z ukrycia i podeszli do Nikki, którą złapali za ręce. 'Dwayne: '''Właśnie zostajesz przez nas porwana. ''Nikki już otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zawahała się, gdy spojrzała na Celestię. 'Celestia: '''Zachowaj spokój. Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. ''Dwayne i DeMona zaprowadzili zdenerwowaną Nikki do swojej "jaskini". Celestia poszła za nimi. 'DeMona: '''Okej, to chyba oznacza, że nasza misja została wykonana. ''W pokoju zadań rozległ się głos Wielkiego Brata. 'Wielki Brat: '''Gratulacje, udało wam się uprowadzić i uwięzić księżniczkę. Nikki, od teraz musisz przez cały czas tutaj przebywać oraz nie możesz w żaden sposób komunikować się z pozostałymi uczestnikami, ponieważ ich zadaniem będzie odgadnięcie co się z tobą stało. DeMona, Dwayne i Celestia będą musieli postarać się, aby prawda nie wyszła na jaw. '''Celestia: '''Cóż, przede wszystkim trzeba będzie przypilnować Drake'a... '''Dwayne: '''On chyba nie wie, że ja i DeMona byliśmy w to zamieszani? '''Celestia: '''Nie powinien wiedzieć. Ja się nim zajmę, ale tak poza tym utrzymanie tajemnicy jest głównie waszym problemem. Ja jestem tylko pomocniczką. ''Nikki zaczęła wpatrywać się w Celestię pokazując, że chciałaby się odezwać. 'Celestia: '''Ach, tak. Możesz już mówić, ale oczywiście niezbyt głośno. '''Nikki: '''To są chyba jakieś żarty! Czy to oznacza, że mam tutaj teraz spać? '''DeMona: '''No raczej tak. '''Nikki: '''Ekstra... ''19.23: Muriel otrzymała nieco wcześniej pewne informacje od Wielkiego Brata i z tego powodu zebrała w salonie wszystkich z wyjątkiem Nikki, Dwayne'a, DeMony, Celestii, Chloe i Drake'a, którzy nie mogli wziąć udziału w tym spotkaniu. 'Muriel: '''Uwaga, mam dla was ważną informację. Jak mogliście już zauważyć, brakuje tutaj Nikki, która niespodziewanie zaginęła kilka godzin wcześniej. Musimy dowiedzieć się, co się z nią stało. Na wstępie mogę już potwierdzić, że w jej zaginięciu jest zamieszana przynajmniej jedna osoba. Więcej niestety wam nie powiem. '''Stiles: '''Interesujące... ''Klein odwrócił się do Vince'a. 'Klein: '''Myślisz, że to mógł być Drake? '''Vince: '''Możliwe... Ale co taki teoretycznie niegroźny duch mógł mieć z nią wspólnego? '''Klein: '''Będziemy musieli się tego dowiedzieć... ''22.09: Brian aktualnie przebywał w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Brian: '''Rola służącego nie jest aż taka zła... Nadal mogę większość swojego czasu spędzać na sprzątaniu. Tak poza tym to jestem w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze, bo pierwszy raz nie jestem nominowany! To nawet fajne uczucie, kiedy mam świadomość, że na pewno zostanę tu do przyszłego tygodnia. Chociaż z drugiej strony przeraża mnie myśl, że spędzę w tym brudnym domu jeszcze tak dużo czasu... ''W tym samym czasie Vince postanowił porozmawiać z Drakem, który teraz mógł już normalnie mówić. 'Vince: '''Czy wiesz coś może na temat zaginięcia Nikki? '''Drake: '''Nie. '''Vince: '''Jesteś pewny? Wcześniej z jakiegoś powodu chciałeś, żeby poszła gdzieś z tobą. '''Drake: '''To nie miało nic wspólnego z jej zaginięciem. Poza tym jestem tylko duchem. Co niby mogłem jej zrobić skoro nawet nie mogę odzywać się w ciągu dnia? '''Vince: '''Cóż, musiałem cię zapytać... '''Drake: '''Spoko, ale ja na serio nic nie wiem. '''Vince: '''W porządku, skoro tak twierdzisz... ''Vince i Drake rozeszli się w różne strony. Drake poszedł do ogrodu, gdzie spotkał samotną Celestię. 'Drake: '''Masz coś wspólnego z tym całym zaginięciem? '''Celestia: '''Może mam, a może nie... '''Drake: '''Czy Nikki siedzi w tej całej "jaskini", do której połowa osób nie ma wstępu? '''Celestia: '''Do tego czasu chyba sam już mogłeś to sprawdzić. '''Drake: '''Więc jeśli ona tam jest, to w sumie mógłbym wszystkiego się od niej dowiedzieć... '''Celestia: '''Tak właściwie to nie możesz, bo została w pewien sposób "zablokowana" i nie może nikomu powiedzieć, co się naprawdę wydarzyło. '''Drake: '''Serio? No cóż... To i tak nawet nie jest moja sprawa. '''Celestia: '''Dokładnie. ''Do końca dnia kilku uczestników próbowało się jeszcze czegoś dowiedzieć na temat Nikki, ale póki co bezskutecznie. DeMona, Dwayne, Drake, Celestia i Nikki muszą spędzić noc w "jaskini", natomiast pozostali mogą jak zawsze spać w sypialni, ale Brian, Ce'Brie i LaTeesha wyjątkowo dostali zniszczone, niewygodne materace do spania. Na tym zakończył się dziewiętnasty dzień w domu Wielkiego Brata. --- Zagrożeni eliminacją są Celestia & Chloe, DeMona, Drake oraz Dwayne. Można zagłosować w specjalnej ankiecie na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść. :) Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother 2